Left fOr us: WiTHoUT HUMaN
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: A story about Vocaloids rebuilding the earth after an event has seemingly wiped away humanity. Rated T for blood, language, and other themes. Secret Couples
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance of

Left fOr us: WiTHoUT HUMaN

A story about rebuilding the earth, an original story by me  
Rated T for teen for blood, language, and themes  
Vocaloids belong to respective companies (Crypton, Yamaha, Internet, etc.)  
While reading the first chapter, I advise to listen to Miku Hatsune's God song (God Tier Tune according to Project Diva F) or through the whole story. That's how I imagine it. The story's similar to it.

**Chapter 1: The Passion of Vocaloid**

The Year 2059, Japan:

"All the CV's are functional, as is the new POID, MACNE, & SF."

"Good. Which one are we testing first?"

"The CV's. They seem to be getting along."

"Okay. Bring them in."

In walked in 4 small children, well, seemingly children. The tallest appeared to be 7 and had long pink hair to her mid-back with green-blue eyes. She wore a black headband with ribbons on the side and an amber yellow techno sleeve on the left arm. Her outfit consisted of a tight black strapless tank, a yellow jacket with fur on the sleeves, a black skirt to her knees, and a belt. Her shoes were yellow flats.  
The next oldest seemed to be 5 with green-teal hair in pigtails. The pigtails were held by pink floating squares and she had green-teal eyes. Her outfit was a white shirt with a pink bow and fringe, black techno sleeves with pink trim, a black skirt, and pink sneakers.  
The next one was a girl of 4 with short blonde hair in a white ribbon and pink flower barrettes. Her eyes were sky blue. She wore a white dress with yellow fringe, yellow bow, and white flats. She had black techno sleeves with yellow trim. Next to her was a boy who appeared to be her twin. He was the same age and had blonde hair that was slightly spiked with matching eyes. He wore a white shirt with orange trim, an orange tie, and black shorts. He also had black techno sleeves but with orange trim and had white sneakers.

"...I thought we were aiming for no twins."

"...There was an issue. Corrupted data with the original stuff so we had to improvise."

"What's their names then?"

"Luka Megurine, Miku Hatsune, and Rin and Len Kagamine."

The head scientist bent his knees to get the tiny children's level. He ruffled each one's heads. They were the future of the human race's fate. These Vocaloids would help mankind spread life, love, and music around the world. Most would be shocked the hands of their race were left to simple androids with a cool name, but it was happening. The scientist then saw some guards enter the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Documents were leaked to the public."

"What!"

"The public's outraged...Apparently, the thought of androids scares them. There's riots! People are pissed...The fear they'll rise up and kill the humans or some wacky doodle shit like that."

"They wouldn't hurt a fly! ...Figuratively. But a human! They would never!"

"They want it to all stop...It's getting bloody."

"...Dr. Crystal Fiona Mizura..." The head supervisor entered the room, addressing the head scientist, "Shut it down. The public's not happy. We'll continue this in 10 years."

"But...!"

"No buts!" The supervisor and guards left. Dr. Crystal turned to the four Vocaloids, who were playing with toys. So innocent, why would they hurt anyone?

"C'mon children...It's nap time." Dr. Crystal led them to the Cryogenics room, where the other Vocaloids were held. She went to four empty pods and opened them.

"We go in there?" Miku pointed, "It's cold."

"It'll get warmer. Just close your eyes."

The Year 2061, Japan:

Dr. Crystal paced the hallway, heading to the cryogenics room. She missed them. She missed all of them. She knew the world was in danger now due to their own careless actions, and now the world needed her creations: Vocaloids. Dr. Crystal opened the door after inputting the password, when she heard gunfire.

"They've invaded the laboratory!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"There's no more ti-!?" Dr. Crystal fell to the ground, clutching her bullet wound. Soldiers approached her, and some went into the room, "Don't...hurt them..."

"Up this a few years..." A soldier messed with the computer, "They're safe, missy. But you aren't."

"I don't care...As long as they...Live on..." She breathed her last breath, and lowered her head.

"Let's go. We took care of this freak show..."

The Year 3000, Japan...

*Time is up. Unfreezing. Unfreezing. Please standby. Unfreezing. Unfreezing.*

"Uwahhhhhh!" Out of pod 1, popped Miku, now 17 years old. Somehow, through magical means beyond the comprehension of the human mind, she wore a new outfit.  
Her hair was much longer and now her pigtails were held by floating black and pink squares. Her shirt was white with a thin teal trim and a teal tie. Her skirt was pleated and black with the same trim. Her belt had triangles with a dark and light green shade. Her black techno sleeves were now transparent and longer without trim, and her shoes were black boots with a slight heel and green soles, "Such a long nap!"

"Mmm...It's dusty in here..." Miku noticed a thick layer of dust everywhere, and spun around to see another pod open: Luka's.  
Luka was older now too. She was about 20, with the same long pink hair. Her headband was now brown and yellow without ribbons. She wore a black collared top with brass markings and a blue gem. Part of her midriff was revealed and her skirt was long with a long slit. Her shoes were laced yellow boots with black socks. Her techno sleeve was still the same though.

"Yawn...Oh Miku...You've grown." Luka was calm as she rubbed her eyes.

"So have you...So much older than me too..." Miku was slightly jealous. Partially due to Luka's D sized chest and her B sized chest.

"Where's everyone else?" Luka looked around, "Oh, sleeping. Should we wake them up?"

"Probably." Miku nodded, "I'll wake up Meiko-senpai and Kaito-senpai. You get Rin and Len."

"Then go from there...I see." Luka nodded.

Miku skipped over to the pods across from her and hit the green button. The lid came off and two beings stepped out.  
Meiko was now 23, and slightly taller than Luka. She had short brown hair with matching eyes now. Her top was a midriff revealing red sleeveless top with the collar open and a grey strapless bra slightly exposed. Her skirt was red and slightly above her mid-thigh with a white belt. Her boots were brown with some black. Miku had to be even more jealous now due to the E sized boobs.  
Kaito was also 23 and about Meiko's height, if not taller. He had short blue hair with matching lighter shaded eyes. He had a transparent blue scarf, a long white jacket with blue trim, a purple undershirt, black pants, and dark navy boots.

"Miku...?" Meiko yawned, still tired.

"Achoo! Why is it so dusty?" Kaito sniffled.

"Aiiieyeee! A spider! Kill it! KILL IT!" That was Rin. Screaming about a spider.  
Rin's hair was still the same length, but now in white barrettes with her matching bow. She wore a white shirt with transparent poufy sleeves and yellow fringe. Rin still had her techno sleeves which were now transparent with yellow circuits. She wore black rolled up shorts with a yellow belt, and white sneakers with yellow soles.

"Rin...Just stomp on it...It's a tiny spider." And that was Len.  
Len's hair was slightly styled more and in a small ponytail. He now wore a white shirt with a black collar, orange tie, and orange trim. His techno sleeves were like Rin's but with orange circuits. He wore black shorts to above his knee with an orange belt. His shoes were just like Rin's but with orange soles as well.

"It's dead." Luka stomped on it, wiping the spider guts off on the floor.

"Who else needs to wake up?" Miku asked Kaito and Meiko.

"Gumi, Gakupo...IA...Iroha..." Meiko listed.

"Miki, Nana, & Yuu..." Kaito finished the list.

"We're going to go outside!" Len and Rin were already out the door as they said that.

"...Are we sure they aren't twins?" Kaito asked, doubting it.

"Positive." Luka and Meiko nodded, "But it's convincing."

"Hello World! I am Len Kagamine! I am here to sing and spread joy across the world! I will give any type of performance as long as it doesn't involve me stripping! Just compensate me with treats and I will spread joy through music!"

"...Len." Rin tugged on his sleeve, sounding shocked.

"...What?" Len still had his eyes closed and arms wide open, as if trying to accept the world.

"Open your eyes you dumbass." She still sounded shocked, despite the insult.

"Eh?" Len opened his eyes, and realized why she was shocked.

The world was without humans.


	2. Chapter 2: Passion Of

**Chapter Two: The Disappearance of Humans**

The landscape outside was barren, save for a few barely standing trees, rotted blades of grass, green rivers that were thick with radiation and rotted sewage, and the remains of homes, skyscrapers, and buildings that had received decay and erosion over the years.  
Luka ushered Rin and Len inside ("Go wake up the others" She had told them) and she, Meiko, and Kaito went outside to examine their current situation.

"…No humans…No traces of life…" Meiko could sense it, just like the others, "Hm…"

"What year is it?" Luka asked, "…Isn't still…?"

"Nope, 3000 according to my server." Kaito sighed, "We've been sleeping for decades."

"Well then!" Meiko got into leader mode, "We'll have to restart!"

"Eh?" Kaito and Luka were confused. She either meant to restart their systems, or to restart civilization.

"We'll have to rebuild the world!" Meiko sighed. Kaito and Luka quickly nodded. Meiko then said, "I'm sure there's a way to! We just have to plant a lot of stuff!"

Back inside, some of the others had awaken, while others were still sleeping in a room with beds that Miku had found with Luka earlier.  
Gumi was one of the ones awake. Gumi had short green hair with long front pieces and green eyes. She wore an orange jacket, green midriff showing top with black suspenders connecting to her orange and white skirt, and white boots.  
Iroha Nekomura was another awaken Vocaloid. She had pink hair in a long ponytail with red cat ears on her head plus soft brown eyes. She wore a pink floral kimono dress over her red jumpsuit with black floral designs and sandals. On her arms were speakers, which actually did work.  
Lastly, IA was the other awaken Vocaloid. She had long platinum blonde hair with some pieces in braids and bright blue eyes. She now wore an off shoulder black shirt, a black strapless undershirt with glowing pink lining, a pleated pink skirt, a leg band, a black stocking and a black sock, and white boots with glowing pink designs.

"Is it empty out there?" "Yeah, really empty, like a graveyard!"

The girls-and Len-were in another room discussing what to do next as the younger ones. IA was at least 17, Gumi was Miku's age, and Iroha was Rin and Len's age. They were the younger Vocaloids along with Nana, Yuu, and Miki.

"We'll have to make the planet green." Gumi said, "So it's less empty."

"And find animals to make baby animals." Iroha added. Rin rolled her eyes.

"And clean the water." IA added next, "If you claim it's green…and glowing."

"That's just gross." Gumi shuddered. So did Rin, who was the only girl who had to see it.

"…Can I say something?" Len asked, "Like…how do we repopulate the humans? Or build buildings without experience? And if we do have mini humans, how do we raise them?"

"This is why I didn't want you to say anything." Iroha hissed, "And they're called children."

"No, the ones smaller than tiny humans." Len said.

"Babies." IA told him. Iroha hissed at him again.

"I'm sure it's not hard to build a building!" Gumi said confidently, "All you have to do is make some walls and put a roof on top!"

"…what about the door?" IA asked her, doubting her reasoning was truly effective, "And windows?"

"…We break down part of the wall." Gumi said. IA sighed.

"Then the wall would fall apart." IA told her, "And then the roof."

"…Well shit." Gumi sighed and gave up trying to figure it out, "That's hard to figure out!"

"And why would WE repopulate?" Rin asked Len. Len blushed and jumped a bit in his seat. Rin kept saying, ignoring his reaction, "We just find survivors and make them kiss so then a baby is born."

"Yeah Len, everyone knows that's how humans are born." Iroha snickered.

"…No it's not." Miku didn't want to be the one to say it, but she did, "…It's a long process called pregnancy and well…" IA quickly left the room, so she could get out of the conversation.

"Well?" Gumi, Rin, and Len leaned in closer. Iroha tilted her head to the right, willing to hear Miku speak.

"Uh-uh w-well…Um…!" Miku felt like she was put on the spot, "When a boy and a girl love each other very much…after some dates and other things and hopefully marriage….um…." her face was cherry red, "They do…the…do."

"…What's the do?" Len asked, "Is it gross?"

"Depends." Miku mumbled, "Um…ANYWAYS!" She nervously laughed, "BACK ON TOPIC EHEHEHEHEHEHE!" She quickly regained composure after the others stared at her like she was on drugs, "…We'll have to become a family and rebuild the earth!"

"You aren't the boss." Gumi said, "I don't want to be related to Len."

"Not that kind of family." Miku sighed, "A family of Vocaloids!"

"Oh." Gumi then said, "I still don't want to be related to Len."

"Me too!" Iroha added, "He's an idiot!"

"I am not!" Len yelled, "At least I'm not a cat freak! And I'm hot!"

"…Len don't flatter yourself." Miku broke his confidence. Rin had to stifle a laugh, same with Gumi.

"Everyone…" Luka leaned into the room, "Oh?"  
Len was in a shame corner since Miku broke him, Rin was trying to cheer him up by complimenting him to her best effort, Miku was face palming herself because of everything, Gumi was rolling on the floor laughing because of Miku's insult and the fact she couldn't hold in a laugh very well, and Iroha was swearing under her breath and looking at her nails.

"…Hi Luka." Miku looked up when she heard Luka, "…What is it?"

"What happened…?" Luka had a feeling she didn't need to know, but due to her motherly side wanted to know.

"Well, I insulted Len, almost explained procreation between humans, Gumi can't hold a laugh in, Iroha hates Len, Iroha and Gumi don't want to be related to Len, Rin's trying to comfort Len, and Len's in a shame corner." Miku briefly explained. Luka nodded slowly and sighed.

"Well, Meiko needs to see us all." Luka told everyone, "In the room with the others. I believe they're awake now." She turned to Len, "…Len…It's going to be okay, and one day you will reach puberty!"

"that's not helping…" Len muttered, "I thought I did reach it…" Gumi began laughing even more.

"…Let's just go." Rin dragged him by the shirt collar down the hall to the room. Iroha followed, dragging Gumi by the leg as she kept laughing. Miku and Luka walked down together, worried about the mental states of Len and Gumi for good reason.

The others who had been asleep were now awake when everyone convened into the medic room-as it was called upon Luka noticing a dusty sign.  
Gakupo was one of the older vocaloids and looked like a samurai. He had very long purple hair in a ponytail and purple eyes. He wore a white kimono jacket with purple lining and long flow-y white pants. His shirt was a glowing cyber-tech blue shirt and his shoes were black with the same glowing cyber tech. He had his sword in a sheath touched to a purple belt that hung around his waist.  
Miki SF-A2 was one of the younger Vocaloids as previously mentioned with long red hair with an ahoge and matching eyes. She had fluffy blue headphones with stars on them. She wore a white frilly dress with glowing blue and pink stripes and stairs and blue gloves. Her stockings were white with a blue and pink stripe, and blue and pink glowing shoes. She appeared to be an android.  
Yuu was also one of the younger Vocaloids as well. He had short messy light blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a pink jacket with white and orange designs and a glowing orange scarf, glowing orange bracelet and belt, pink pants, and teal sneakers.  
Lastly, Macne Nana was one of the younger Vocaloids too. She had long mint green hair with a short side ponytail, black beret, and green eyes. She wore a bow with glowing green stripes, a white dress to her upper thigh with a black breast piece, white off shoulder sleeves over black sleeves with glowing green stripes, and white boots with glowing green soles.  
Meiko stood before the others with Gakupo, Kaito, and Luka, addressing the younger ones about their current issue at hand. Meiko and Kaito had looked around for signs of life, which they had found none at all and had come up with a plan while walking back to the lab.

"Well, as most of you know, there are no humans in this area, and outside is a wasteland…" Meiko got the easy part out of the way first, "And obviously we need to do something about that. So, we'll have to find a way to replant the plants in this area, to make it lush and green!" Then she got to the more complicated part, "To do this efficiently, we'll need to be a 'family.' We won't be really related but the few of us is all we got. Until-and if-we find life here…" Meiko then gave out the family roles, "I'm the busy working mommy, Luka's the stay-at-home aunt/pseudo-mom, Kaito's the boring uncle-"  
"THE UNCLE?" Kaito was outraged by his role.  
"Gakupo's the eccentric uncle." Meiko continued despite his outrage, "IA is the elder sister, Nana is the cousin, Iroha's the other cousin who likes animals a lot, Yuu is the cute feminine son, Miku's the overachieving daughter, Gumi's the sweet sister, Miki is the sister who loves technology, Rin's the violent tomboy, and Len's the shota." She finished giving out the roles, "Any complaints?"

"YES!"

Ending that chapter there today…More humorous as they figure out what to do….People have issues with Len. Especially Iroha. So, for Christmas we bought Mario Kart Wii….that game is addicting! Really addicting…. ~KingdomMitsumi


	3. Chapter 3: POPIPO

**Chapter 3: PO-pulation PI-eces PO-p!**

"Okay, so I will now give out the NEW roles since all of you are crybabies, especially you Kaito" Meiko announced after an hour of debating between her, Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo over the roles of their 'family' while they rebuild the earth, "I'm still the working mother, Luka is now mother two who's more loving, Kaito's the weakling father, Gakupo's the eccentric working father, IA is the eldest cousin, Iroha's the animal loving cousin who can punch through walls, Nana's the semi normal cousin, Miku's the overachieving daughter who gardens, Gumi's the sweet sister and closet otaku, Miki is the tech obsessed cousin, Yuu's the feminine outgoing cousin, Rin's the violent tomboy still, and Len is still the shota and the guitar obsessed one." Meiko took a breath before saying, "Can we all live with these roles? 'Cause I'm not changing them again." No one protested out loud, "Good. Gakupo deliver the down low on everything else…"

"Certainly." Gakupo cleared his throat a bit, "Every morning we will wake at 6am and Luka will make breakfast with some assistance. She'll also teach Miku, Yuu, Nana, Rin, Len, Miki, and Gumi some basic stuff. The rest of us will do farming until about 11, and then eat, and then work until 3. At 1 until 3 the rest of you will work. That's the basics."

"…You didn't explain the weekend." Luka pointed out, so she decided to, "On the weekends, all of us work from 6 to 11, then 2 until 4. Very simple."

"What does work and stuff pertain to?" Yuu asked, out of curiosity, "Like farming…what else?"

"Looking for humans, looking for resources, and cleaning areas up." Meiko replied.

"Why do I have to go to school?" Nana asked, "I'm kinda older…"

"…Do you really want to work?" Miki and Iroha both asked her. Nana got quiet.

"…Okay, so…" Len asked the best question of the day, "What do we do now?"

"….." No one had thought that to be honest, due to being concerned over the more pressing matters.

"…We're going to clean up this lab!" Luka decided. Meiko nodded in agreement.

"Kaito! Find all the cleaning stuff!" Meiko ordered immediately after nodding.

"Wh-why me?" Kaito asked, feeling singled out as usual.

"He's right…" Luka then ordered, "Gakupo! Go with him!"

"…Dammit Kaito." Gakupo glared at him and they both left the room in despair, all the while feeling singled out by the more superior, and scary, women.

"I'll clean up this room and the little office room connected to it!" IA volunteered, "I might find medical supplies."

"I call the kitchen!" Gumi ran out of the room, without supplies.

"…Should we…?" Nana began to say, but Iroha shook her head.

"Nah, let her realize." Iroha decided aloud. Gumi came back a few moments later.

"…I forgot we didn't have supplies…" Gumi nervously giggled, "Ehehehe…"

"…Len and Rin, go clean out some of the bedrooms, Nana you can do the others." Meiko decided aloud, "And Miku, clean out the room where we came out from…"

"It's really gross in there…" Miku whined, "But okay…"

"It's just liquid-y goo stuff we were all suspended in for decades…" Len said as if it were nothing.

"IS IT FLAMMABLE?" Rin asked out of excitement. Everyone stared at her. She then said, "Oh, I think I'm a pyro."

"What the hell you've never been exposed to fire!" Iroha pointed out.

"In my programming." Rin said. Everyone then quickly understood and nodded.

"We're back…" Gakupo and Kaito returned with armfuls of cleaning supplies: brooms, dustpans, washcloths, cleaning spray, and other necessities for cleaning. They seemed unimpressed and disappointed by their task.

"Thanks!" Gumi took what she needed and left, as did Len, Rin, Nana, and Miku.

"Ick…This is horrible…" Miku was in the room all of them had awoken in, cleaning some of the goo that was in the pods that leaked out. It was odor less, but Miku thought it looked gross and almost always put her washcloth in the bucket of water after a few scrubs at it, "No just our situation, but this whole job…"

"Miku…Miku…" Rin and Len came in. Len's tie was extremely loosened and Rin had a cleaning mask on. It looked as if they had gotten done cleaning.

"What? I'm still cleaning…" Miku sighed, not looking at them as she kept cleaning reluctantly.

"We're going on an adventure." Rin told her, "Wanna come?"

"…I'm guessing you're going without permission…right?" Miku asked, "Which you two probably shouldn't do?"

"Well, we could find something cool…" Len suggested, "Like humans, or plants, or animals, or something cool."

"You wanna come?" Rin asked again, "Please Miku? PLEASE? Pretty please!"

"No." Miku declined, "We'll get in trouble."

"I'll call you Onee-chan! I promise! Or Miku-nee!" Rin promised, "PLEASE? Miku-nee?"

"….." Miku set the washcloth in the bucket and turned to face the two blonde Vocaloids, "…You promise to call me Miku-nee?" She had sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes, Miku-nee!" Rin nodded, sparkles in her eyes as well.

"Oh brother…" Len rolled his eyes, disgusted by their sisterly-ness.

"Okay! Let's go-wait." Miku then asked, "You have supplies?"

"We're going at night!" Len said, "So we can sneak out! Plus, by morning, we'll be far off and it'll take them awhile to find us if they get mad!"

"Oh, okay!"

Shorter chapter…Most of the rebuilding stuff will start by the next few chapters. You have to get to know the characters first before jumping right in! Yes, Rin's pyromaniac thing is inspired from Project Diva F. Sometimes in the Diva Room, the Vocaloids will get a dialogue box with fire and the first time I saw it when playing was with Rin, so yeah. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	4. Chapter 4: Unhappy Re

**Chapter 4: Unhappy REspite**

"We're in so much trouble…so much trouble…."

It was approximately midnight, and Rin, Len, and Miku were venturing out of the lab in search of adventure, resources, and trouble as Miku keeps repeating over, and over, and over to herself. Len was carrying a heavy camping bag full of their supplies as the girls pretty much carried nothing. Rin was humming to herself quite loudly but didn't seem to care how loud she hummed.

"When will…we…stop…walking…" Len grunted as he did the grunt work, "This is VERY heavy…..what did you pack….?"

"The necessities." Rin replied, and kept humming again.

"As in?" Len asked with a certain look in his eye.

"Fruit, oil, those packaged snacks…" Rin listed, "Soda, Twinkies…" She then listed next, "Blankets, Pillows, chargers, brushes, a tent, a portable grill, gasoline, charcoal…"

"A PORTABLE GRILL." Len repeated, "I'M CARRYING A PORTABLE GRILL?"

"Yes." Rin nodded, "…And our spot is right there." Rin pointed ahead to a near Cliffside.

"so much…" Miku looked up and finally stopped repeating her negative mantra, "…So we live near the ocean!"

"Yeah! The ocean! Maybe there's a beach!" Rin squealed, "I didn't know we lived near one! I was just going to stop at a random spot whenever it looked pretty enough!"

"WHAT." Len glared at her, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"…Len just put the stuff down." Miku told him. Len did, and fell over to his side. Miku ignored him, "Maybe it'll give us a sign!" Miku ran to the edge of the cliff…

The cliff was barren with bits of foliage barely clinging to life. The scent of the ocean was all around them, and smelled sweetly of salt, fish, and sand. Miku ran to the very edge of it and looked out into the horizon; the ocean was a pale green and slowly rocked in a rhythm, crashing up against the bottom of the cliff and the large boulders guarding it. There were a few cars-she recognized them from her image bank-that were corroded, rusted, and now homes for fish and the birds. Sitting on the top of the ocean with the cars were old, broken boats, pieces of homes and buildings, random pieces of human technology, and other miscellaneous things. Miku could faintly make out possibly a ring of islands nearby, or at least some form of land mass.  
The Image bank was installed in all of the Vocaloids. It was a memory bank with photos matched up with a word, videos with words, and other image related materials to help them get by without being naïve. It was very useful, and allowed them to identify the things that they would normally wouldn't know about. Vocaloids also have a calendar, calculator, auto tuner, advanced immune system, speakers, internal game system, a lighter, system regulator, thermometer, blue tooth, and a lot of other cool features.

"I see fish! I see fish! Big fish! Ones that jump! I think a dolphin! It's a dolphin!" Miku was squealing, jumping, and pointing out to the ocean like a little girl. Rin and Len ran over and did the same in excitement.

"Oh?" Len stopped, and then cringed. The girls noticed a moment later.

"What's wrong Len?" Rin asked him, "Scared of water?"

"N-no…remember our internal blue tooth…?" Len asked in a frightened voice, "…Meiko." The other two got pale.

"…don't answer…" Rin and Miku advised in a small whispers.

"I don't think I have a choice." Len sniffled, and answered it, "…hello-"

"LEN KAGAMINE WHERE THE HELL DID YOU, RIN, AND MIKU GO! IT'S 3AM AND YOU THREE SHOULD BE IN BED! IT'S POSSIBLY DANGEROUS OUT THERE! LUKA'S PANICKING AND YUU PASSED OUT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WAS IT RIN'S IDEA?! YOU WOULDN'T COME UP WITH SUCH AN IDEA! SHUT UP KAITO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU AGREE WITH ME, I'M YELLING AT SMALL CHILDREN RIGHT NOW!"

"…Oh my god she's mad…" Miku got even paler, if that was even possible.

"Miku-nee…protect me…" Rin hid behind Miku, also as pale as possible like Miku.

"….What do I do…" Len mumbled to the cowering girls, "…this is scary…Meiko's really scary…She's like the child of a grizzly bear, tigress, lioness, and pregnant woman combined…."

"…Disconnect and let's run…" Rin suggested, "Pick up the bag and run."

"YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED ME LEN-" Len did as told and ran off with the girls into a forest.

"HE HUNG UP ON ME THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Meiko was infuriated at the lab, literally flaming red with fury. Kaito had a bruise from Meiko kicking him, Luka was trying to revive Yuu, and Gakupo was in a closet hiding from Meiko.

"…Yuu-chan…wake up…" Luka begged quietly, "...please…"

"Oi…what's going on?" Iroha walked in with baggy eyes. Behind her was IA and Nana. Luka put her finger up to her own pursed lips, shushing them: a signal to be quiet.

"Rin, Len, and Miku left and Meiko's very, very pissed." Luka quietly explained, "And Yuu passed out…."

"…Why are you shaking Luka-nee?" Nana asked her. Luka was honestly shaking.

"…I've taken a lot of medication to calm myself and stop panicking." Luka smiled innocently.

"I don't think that's good for you." Iroha sighed.

"…Meiko. I found someone to go find them!" Luka pointed at IA. IA looked shocked, stunned, and confused.

"…Me?" IA repeated.

"Good! IA I trust you!" Meiko then began yelling again, "WHEN I SEE THEM…"

"…Bye IA!" Luka waved, "Have fun!"

"….Why me…" IA repeated, "Why me…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
The three Vocaloids who had disobeyed Meiko were still running in the woods, until Len slammed face-first into a random tree. He fell onto his back, clutching the heavy bag full of their supplies with a thud and a grunt.

"…Len…are you alright?" Miku asked, trying to catch her breath. Rin was against another tree doing the same.

"…Ow…" He gave a thumbs up, mumbling to himself about his horrible luck.

"…I'm going to look on ahead…" Rin self-volunteered and went ahead of the two.

"…Ow…" Len finally sat up, leaning against the tree that he slammed against.

"I' didn't know you were athletic." Miku told him, sitting next to him.

"Me neither…" He weakly smiled, "…Usually I collapse after a mile I'm sure of it…My legs are like jelly…"

"Maybe that's normal…?" Miku asked with some doubt. Len shrugged.

"I don't care." He said, "…Kinda wish I was a human though…Kinda sucks to be in this situation…"

"Oh my god…" Rin came back to the two, pale and shaking, "…Oh my god…"

"Rin!" Len got up and went over to her, "What's wrong? Is it Meiko?"

"W-worse…"

What could be worse than an angry Meiko? Will IA find the three? Will those three ever use that portable grill? I honestly don't know. …Maybe. Yeah. Well, tune in next time either way. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	5. Chapter 5: Death Shouldn't have

**Chapter 5: Death shouldn't have taken thy Humans**

Through a path inside of the unnaturally thick woods full of mutated insects with over ten limbs, wings, humongous sizes, and other gross adaptations, Rin led the other two to where the path ended. Inside the warm woods with sweet winds and smells, it abruptly ended at the exit with the chill of a quiet gust, scent of death, and the gut feeling of despair. Len and Miku gasped at the chilling sight that made Rin weak to her stomach.  
At the end of the forest, there was a large valley inside what appeared to be a hole. Inside that valley, that stretched for miles and miles, was the sight: a ground stained dark red from shed blood that fed the grasses and dirt, what was left of faintly green skeletons rotting, being the new home of plants, and radiating with radiation, and scatters of metal. The area had high levels of radiation, and nearly pulsated with it. It was ghastly sight to even see.

"Are those…?" Miku could barely get the words out. Rin nodded, standing behind Len.

"Are they…?" Len knew the answer, but wanted to hope. Rin nodded again, dashing the already small hope he had. For a whole two minutes, the three didn't speak.

"…This is…unbelievable…" Miku finally said a full sentence that broke the quiet, "Did they….go to war?"

"Meiko! Meiko!" Nana entered the bedroom at about 5:30am. Meiko was eating breakfast and trying to distract her anger. IA was still out looking for the trouble makers.

"Yes…?" Meiko turned to her. Nana held a bunch of paper documents and journals in her hand. Yuu was behind her, also holding some.

"We found something big!" Yuu announced, and then said grimly, "but it's not good."

"…What do you mean?" Meiko asked. Luka looked up from cooking preserved hash browns.

"…Do you want to read it yourself?" Nana asked her. Meiko shrugged. Nana set some of the documents and journals on the dining table Kaito had set up earlier, "The summary is, there was a war."

"A war?" Luka asked, "Between the humans? Why?"

"Apparently humans fight for crazy reasons instead of talking it out." Yuu replied, "They were fighting over the advancing technology and paranoia, fear, and craziness of it."

"Paranoia? Fear?" Luka repeated. Yuu and Nana nodded.

"Over technology being too powerful and being used in war." Nana explained, and said with some sadness, "We were one of the main causes of it."

"Hm." Meiko finished her breakfast, setting the fork on the plate, "No need to feel bad for dooming the human race…"

"…You say it as if it's simple…" Nana and Yuu both said. Nana then said, "Anyways, it got crazy and nuclear weapons were used. One of the final battles that could've possibly wiped out the human race took place in this area…A nuclear bomb was used and destroyed anyone and everyone in sight."

"Even if they did survive…" Yuu added, "Radiation poisoning would've affected them, plus the civilians in the area. Even if they survived that, their offspring could be born with problems. Even if that was avoided, they wouldn't have a lot of resources…There's a high chance no one survived…"

"Just as I feared…" Luka looked back down at her pan, softly sighing.

"But there could be hope!" Nana quickly added, "They say miracles happen everyday right?" She smiled, "Right Meiko?"

"Right…Like the miracle of finding those annoying trouble makers."

"I swear….!" The three Vocaloids spun around at the sound of that voice. It was IA on a broken down motorbike she had found and restarted quickly. IA hopped off the bike.

"Where the-….." She got quiet when she saw the death scene.

"…Hi IA." Miku waved, softly speaking. IA quickly recollected her composure and smacked Len.

"OW!" Len rubbed his cheek, "What was that for?"

"I have a feeling you were involved…" IA then whipped out a spoon and smacked Rin and Miku's hands with it.

"OW!" The two girls yelled in pain. IA put the spoon back in her boot.

"Rin, I know you were the brains, and Miku you're smarter than them." IA explained her reasoning quickly, "Now, Meiko's very, very pissed."

"…We know." They all said with pale faces, "Don't remind us…"

"…Hm?" IA turned towards the scene of destruction again, focused on something.

"What is it IA?" Miku asked, "Hear something?" IA had the strongest sense of hearing among them all. She could hear things from over 30,000 miles away. No one knew why, but it was extremely helpful.

"…I hear something strange…There's an abandoned city beyond this war scene…" IA told them. She got back onto her motorbike, "I'll go on ahead, but I can take one other person…"

"I can rig up something real fast!" Len went back into the forest saying, "I saw something earlier anyways!"

"I'll come!" Miku volunteered and hopped onto the bike behind IA, holding onto the other by the shoulders.

"Should I wait for Len, Rin?" IA asked her. Rin was the expert on Len, just as much as Len was the expert of Rin.

"Depends…" Rin replied, "If he fell into a hole, no. I bet he fell into a hole."

"I DID NOT!" Len came back with a rigged up motorcycle he restarted, "Get on!"

"…I'm proud of you Len, you didn't' fall into a hole." Rin got on, holding onto him by his waist. Len blushed a bit, even though he was insulted by her comment.

The small group drove around the war scene, going as fast as possible. After about 30 minutes of driving way past normal speed limits, they reached a broken down city. Evidence of war or some form of extreme fighting was proven by the state of the buildings: Nearly destroyed buildings, roads that had cracks and most of the pieces missing, and the stench of death. IA stopped the bike, and Len stopped his moments later.

"…This way." IA led them into a barely standing apartment complex, "It came from here…"

"…I hear a noise too…" Rin could hear the noise, "…I don't know what it is though…"

They went up several floors until they reached floor 13. Then, IA went by some broken, barely hanging on doors until they came across one with a human-now dead-laying on the floor. Miku rushed over to check for a pulse. The woman wore sewn dirtied rags for a dress and had thin, long black hair. She was pale, thin, and looked extremely weak.

"…No pulse…" Miku got up, but IA headed into the apartment, "Huh? IA?"

"…Oh my god…" She sounded shocked, "…I…There's…a chance…"

A Chance for what? …Guess. I'm not going to tell you. That'd be a spoiler! You'll just have to be patient! ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	6. Chapter 6: What do you Mean?

**Chapter 6: What do you mean? So you mean there's a survivor?**

"…Oh my god…" IA stood there, staring at something, sounding shocked, "…I…There's a chance…? A chance…for them…?" She kept standing there, flabbergasted.

"W-what's wrong?" The other three came in, carefully stepping over the thin, dead corpse to get into the room. They then understood why IA was acting in such an odd way: Inside of a self-made crib were two babies. Humans. That were alive.

"Oh my god…" Miku's eyes widened. Just by knowing these tiny humans were alive, the world could possibly be a happy place.

"Meiko can't be mad at us anymore." Len mumbled, Miku and Rin nodded in agreement.

"Hm…" IA did a quick genetic test, "…They aren't related. Perhaps this woman found another child…The boy is about 6months old while the girl is 3months old."

"Well, we need to take care of them now…" Rin picked up the boy, "We have to be their family!"

"Rin's right!" Miku picked up the girl, "We're going to be their brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers!"

"Len, contact Meiko and tell her the situation." IA told him, "I'll start up the bikes again." And left the apartment complex.

"…Yes…Len…?" Meiko tuned into him through the Bluetooth, almost reluctantly, "…WHAT."

"What is it?" Gumi asked, running into the room. She had gotten done doing some homework with Iroha and was walking by when Meiko looked shocked and ecstatic.

"…Okay, you're not in a lot of trouble, just hurry up here…" Meiko got off the phone and turned to Gumi, "its big news."

"…Did Len fall into a ditch?" Iroha popped into the room.

"Did Rin make a move on someone?" Gumi asked. Meiko both stared at them and shook her head.

"Even better…" Meiko smiled.

"…Len died in the ditch?" "NO THERE WAS NO DITCH!" "Dammit." Iroha snapped her fingers.

"…Miracles are indeed possible…They're possible…"

Back at the destroyed city of the humans, IA and Miku were outside the building holding the babies. The bike hadn't started up so they sent Rin and Len to look around. Miku was worrying over what to do if the babies were to start randomly crying. IA was calm, although unsure of what to do as well in such a situation.

"Where's Rin and Len…?" Miku anxiously asked, "They better hurry up…?" The two heard a loud noise, "Wh-what's that?"

From the left came a large yellow Road Roller, with Rin and Len inside of it. Rin was laughing manically amd Len was the one driving it. He stopped right beside the girls, "Need a ride? We found this in a dump and hotwired it!"

"THE POWER IS ALL MINE!" Rin kept laughing, much to Miku's concern.

"Rin…I think you should back away from that!" Miku called to her. Rin wasn't paying attention however. Miku simply sighed, "Let's just hurry this up." IA and Miku carefully got in, holding onto the babies like life depended on it. Well, human life depended on it.

Len drove the girls and infants home in the newly found road roller. It only took an hour luckily since it easily covered a large amount of area. Len parked outside the lab in a worn-out parking space. The girls got off first-IA carried the infants while Miku dragged Rin away from the road roller. Len watched Miku shove the screaming Rin into their home before turning off the road roller, putting the keys in his pocket, and going inside too.

"You're back!" Luka hugged Len, and then turned to Miku, "What's wrong with Rin?"

"She's consumed by the power of the Road Rolla." Len replied. Luka eye's twitched with irritancy.

"Road RollER." "Yeah. Road Rolla." "Road ROLLER." "Road ROLLA." "ROAD ROLLER." "ROAD ROLLA!"

"For god's sakes Luka he can't speak fluent English yet stop pestering the child…." Meiko came in, and slapped Len, locked Rin in a room, and smacked Miku's forehead with IA's spoon, "Now hand me the babies."

"OW!" Miku rubbed her forehead while Len rubbed his cheek.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SMACKING ME!" Len whined. Iroha kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to fall on his side.

"Is that better?" Iroha asked.

"NO!" Len yelled. Meiko, Luka, and IA shushed him.

"You'll make the babies cry Len-kun." Luka scolded him. Len grumbled, and remained on the floor.

"What's going on?" A dirt-covered Yuu, Kaito, and Gakupo walked in.

"We got babies!" Luka told them the wonderful news.

"MEIKO WAS PREGNANT!?" Kaito got smacked by Meiko.

"No you idiot, IA, Miku, Len and Rin found them…" Meiko sighed and then happily added, "Which means the human race is still alive…"

"I see a problem…" Yuu said, "We don't have milk. Babies need that."

"…We need a cow." Gumi added, "Badly."

"And why is there a road rolla outside?" Gakupo asked. Luka glared at him.

"Down Luka…Down…" IA told her, hoping she wouldn't beat up Gakupo.

"I found it…" Len mumbled from the floor. Kaito put him on the couch, "Thanks…."

"I'll go find a cow…" Iroha volunteered and left.

"So, tell me more about what you found." Meiko turned to MIku suddenly, much to her surprise.

"Ah, well, we found a war scene, and an abandoned city. The babies were in a building being cared by a now dead woman. She was very thin, and pale." Miku vaguely explained, "I can give you details in a moment. I'll put it on a flash drive if the computer's up."

"Nana got it working earlier." Gumi told her, "Only a few are working so far though but it's a start."

"Well, we need to name the children." Luka said, "Something meaningful. What are their genders?"

"Boy and a Girl." IA replied, "We assume at least. We don't know how to check besides with our scanners, but still."

"…Wait." Meiko checked their diapers quickly, "Yeah, Boy and a girl."

"That's how." Miku mumbled to her. IA nodded.

"Eh? How do you know the difference?" Gumi asked Miku ,"How did you know?"

"…It's complicated." Miku quickly said. She didn't want to explain that.

"Hm…How about, Hope?" Len asked, "I know it's cliché…"

"It's a pretty name." Luka agreed with him, "For the girl at least."

"And then we can name the boy Kiseki." Gakupo decided aloud, "It's perfect."

I know. Cliché names. Don't care. I might take a break from fanfiction due to lack of wanting to do this but who knows. I've been really tired and distracted lately anyways….Oh yeah. …KEEP HOPING! (Yeah, a Danganronpa reference.)~Kingdom Mitsumi


End file.
